Closer to You
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Aria meets an amazing guy and falls so deeply in love she can't stop thinking about him. What will happen when she finds out he is her teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I had so much fun writing my last Ezria story I thought I should write another one. This time I am going to keep a bit closer to the books. You guys seemed to like my other story and I hope you will enjoy this one to!**

**I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters that I use in this story.**

Closer to You.

A nightmare coming true.

_I could feel my heart pound hard against my chest, like a drum in a marching band. I felt the electricity flow through my veins as I felt his soft kiss explore my lips. His hands made their way down my back and they explored my bottom. I arched my back as he slowly began to tickle it. He made a grab for my waist and pulled my body closer to his. A small moan escaped from his lips as I ran my hands through his hair. I had only just met this amazingly, adorable guy. His name... Ezra Fitz._

I sighed to myself as I finished adding my eye liner in the mirror. It was another bright summer's day, and the sun lit the room up and danced off the windows. This weather was glorious; everything about this day seemed to be perfect. I had found an amazing outfit without any problems, my make was perfectly applied and my hair was curled so perfectly, it didn't need any hair spray to keep it in placed.

For some reason the guy I met last night at the bar wouldn't leave my mind. I was thinking about him all the time. It was like his presence haunted me, I could still feel his soft lips pressed against mine. His beautiful blue eyes filled my brain and sparkled like the deep, blue ocean.

_Hey, I had a great night last night. Would you like to meet up for coffee some time? –Aria x_

I sent the text to the number Ezra had given me last night. I smiled softly to myself wondering if he was going to reply or not. I really hoped he would, I need to see him again. He was honest to me and told me all about his love for English. His smile filled the room and I couldn't see anyone else when I was around him.

All of a sudden my phone lit up and bleeped indicating that I had a text.

_Aria, I'm good thank you. It was amazing meeting you last night. Of course I would like to meet you for coffee. Rosewood cafe, 7oclock tonight? –Ezra x_

He replied. He actually wanted to meet me; did that mean he was thinking about me too? 

I made my way down the long, extended corridor and I listened to the clomp of my boots on the stairs. I walked into my kitchen and picked up an apple biting into it. I poured myself a cup of freshly made coffee and sat at the oak dining table.

I looked down at the newspaper that was carefully place on top of two coffee mugs. The headline read: **A year after, still missing.** A small tear spilled from my eye. Alison had been missing just one year; but it already felt like a life time.

_We were all in the barn; Spencer and Alison were having one of their well known fights. Alison had told Spencer that she had kissed Ian first and that he only loved her. We could see the anger bubbling up in Spencer's eyes. Ian had dated Spencer for almost 9 months before and now Alison was coming out with these liars that Ian had only loved her._

_Spencer slapped Alison hard across the face, leaving a bright red, hand print mark. Alison screamed in Spencer's face before rushing out of the barn and slamming the door hard behind her. _

_5 minutes later and Alison hadn't returned. The barn had been silent, none of us dared to speak. Spencer was sat on the floor with her head buried into her hands, crying. She chanted over and over the same thing._

"_Ian told me he loved me. Ian told me he only loved me!" She was practically screaming this now. _

_I was the first to move. I slowly stood to my feet and opened the barn door. I could barely see past the rain, which was hammering down hard onto the ground, it was bouncing centimetres back up. _

"_Alison?" I screamed into the rain._

_But there was no reply. Nothing that even gave away Alison's ware about. All there was that might of been from her was a small piece of paper that was smeared in blood. With my hand shaking like a jellyfish I opened the note. I gasped loudly as I scanned my eyes over the words._

_**I hate feeling like this. If you guys are going to treat me like this, I'm leaving. Goodbye! –Alison.**_

_I hear a loud scream in the distance as I returned to the barn. Hanna, Spencer & Emily were asleep in their sleeping bags. I joined them quietly. I didn't really think of the note because I thought Alison was joking, she liked to joke with us. _

_The next morning, the events from last night had become clear. Alison was truly gone. _

I sighed. I hated feeling like the whole thing was my fault. If only I had giving the letter to Alison's mom, the whole thing wouldn't have happened and Alison may still be here. I wasn't even sure if she was alive. That scream could have been her death!

I made my way to school in my ice blue mini.My mom and dad had bought it me when we were living in Iceland. They said that the colour reminded them of the cold weather and thought I would love it, and I do!

I walked over to my friends who were waiting for me by my locker. I gave them all a very tight hug. I couldn't believe how close we all still were. Even after what we had all been through, we had stayed friends even when I had moved to Iceland.

"Ok, we have English first and I hear the teacher is really hot!" Hanna squeaked. I heard the excitement in her voice and we haven't even met him yet.

"Well, that would make a change from Mr Davis!" The girls all erupted in laughter.

Mr Davis was our old English teacher. He had very gray hair and a very round belly. He couldn't control us and we spent the entire lesson's we had with him, laughing and telling each other jokes. He found the funny side in the end.

We made our way to our English classroom, A63. We took our seats at the back of the room. Our teacher entered the room with his back to us; no one could see his face. He quietly wrote on the board, the pen squeaked softly as he began to write his name.

**Mr Fitz.  
>AP English.<strong>

He turned around and grabbed his coffee mug that was carefully placed on his desk. As soon as I saw his face I gasped.

"Holy crap!" I heard him say quietly.

Stood at the front of the classroom was Ezra. My Ezra, the one from the bar last night. We had made out and I had just arranged to meet him again tonight for coffee.

He coughed before talking. "I'm Mr Fitz, your new English teacher."

His voice rang around my head and echoed through my whole body, it made me shiver. I shook my head slowly. My phone vibrated loudly.

_Don't worry Aria, maybe he fools around with his students all the time, a lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A xox_

"Sorry." I said to Ez.. Mr Fitz quietly.

Who the heck was A?

**I would love to hear what you guys think! Leave a review below.**

**10 reviews for the next chapter!**

**-Amie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I wanted to get 10 reviews before I posted a new chapter but I wanted to update anyway. I then couldn't write a new chapter because I have had writers block and it was my birthday on Saturday! Well here you go. Chapter 2 (you can tell me it sucks if that's what you think) I love Aria and Ezra as a couple and that's why I only write stories about them **

**Ok for all you Facebook fans I have made my own page... here's the link:  
>.compages/Pretty-Little-Liars-Obsessed/154175804648611  
>make sure you check it out and like it. This way you will be able to find out where I am up to with my story as well as chat to other Pretty Little Liars fans!<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please REVIEW!**

**A break up?**

Ezra was my teacher. I could hardly believe what had just happened; I thought that today was going to be perfect. The only thing was looking forward to today was my date with Ezra tonight. I began to feel excited every time I thought about it but... but now Ezra is my teacher. We can't be in a relationship.

"Miss Montgomery?" I heard a very familiar voice say to me. It was Ezra; he was stood at the front of the room looking directly at me. "Is there anything you would like to add to the discussion?" He asked me in a very sweet voice, I could tell how awkward this must be for him as well.

_Yes. Why are you my teacher! _"Erm, no Mr Fitz." I replied to him, trying not to show the affection that was brewing through my voice trying to break its way through.

He just stared back at me, our eyes joined together for a few perfect seconds. He didn't look away from me and I could see the small smile fade on his lips. His eyes were full of confusion... maybe he was devastated that we couldn't be together as well. I heard him sigh before continuing to talk about 'Romeo and Juliet'.

The bell echoed around the room indicating that the lesson had ended. I slowly began to gather my things into my bag and watched as everyone left behind me. This had only been the first lesson of the day and I already wished to go home. I longed to curl up in a ball on my bed and wish that none of this had ever happen. Parts of me wanted to have never met Ezra last night, never knew him before today but the other part wanted to leave Rosewood Day. So then Ezra and I could at least have a chance of being happy together.

"Miss Montgomery, can I have a quick word with you please?" Mr Fitz asked me as I stood up from my seat.

I slowly made my way over to his desk. My eyes locked onto him, he was dressed in a light grey vest top, a white shirt and a black thin tie. He was wearing skinny black pants and his converse shoes. He looked amazing and I longed to run my hands through his hair and kiss his soft lips. But I can't, and I will probably never be able to again.

"You told me you went to Hollis." He said; I could hear the sadness in his voice. "If I had known you went here I would have a job somewhere else!"

"I never said I went to Hollis. I said I was thinking about majoring in English... which is true!" I replied

"Aria, I think you're amazing... I truly do. I wish that is could be easier. I want to be with you so much but we can't." Ezra was talking to me in a soft, sadness filled voice.

"Ezra, I want to be with you as well. I know it's not just me, you feel like this is right too." I said to him slowly.

Why can't he just see that this is right? Maybe I could convince him to stay in this relationship; I could tell him how I feel? But how would that help? I might just end up making a fool out of myself. As much as I try to keep us together I will always know deep in my heart that he could get into a lot of trouble.

"But it's not right!" Ezra's voice knocked me out of the trance that I had been in. "We just can't be together Aria. I'm your teacher!"

His voice was perfect. It echoed around my head, thumbing hard against my skull. I need to think of him as my teacher, but all I could do is image his soft lips explore mine once again. I wanted to leaned over his desk and kiss him. I wanted to feel his hands run through my hair. But he was my teacher!

"Aria? Are you even listening to me?" He was talking to me softly now.

"I am listening to you Mr Fitz. I understand what you're saying; I just wish that you could understand me." I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream in his face. I wanted him to understand!

"Miss Montgomery, I do understand. I just don't think it's possible." After saying this he got up off his chair and left the room quietly. He left the door wide open for me.

This was it I guess. He had ended it and there would be no way of changing his mind! Why couldn't he just see that this was right?

I left him classroom and went to search for my friends. They were stood by my locker with a pile of my books. I smiled and waved at them slightly as I made my way over. None of them smiled back, they just stared directly at me shaking their heads slightly.

"Where have you been Aria? English ended an hour ago!" Spencer said to me sternly.

An hour! I had been talking to Ezra for an hour. Man, I know time flies when you're "having fun" but that was stupid! But it only felt like a few minutes.

"Sorry Spence, Mr Fitz wanted to explain something to me. I also needed to ask him a few questions about the homework assessment but that seemed to go on for longer than I expected. Who knew that you could talk about 'Romeo and Juliet' for over an hour!" I tried to make them laugh. But they just stood there staring at me.

"Shut up Aria we know." Hanna said slowly. She just shook her head.

I looked at Emily but she just turned her head away. I looked back at Hanna who was still staring at me.

"You know what? I don't understand!" I asked them slowly. What the hell was going on here!

I had no idea what the girls were talking about. Nothing was making sense today. Nothing is as it seems. A Few awkward seconds ticked by on the clock.

"You're dating Mr Fitz." Emily finally said in a small voice.

_What the hell!_

"What! I'm not dating Mr Fitz. He is my English teacher! Why would you even think that. I don't UNDERSTAND!" I asked them.

I was angry and upset! I don't understand how the girls know that Ezra and I dated a little.

One New Message:

_**Aria, is your little secret out there with your friends? Be careful or the whole school will know what a little liar you really are! Mwhahah! Kisses –A xox**_

"Guys, I can explain"

**What are your thoughts on the girls finding out? What did you think of this chapter over all? How can I improve it? What would you like to see happening?**

**Love you guys so please leave me a review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Amie xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with exams and family. I've also had to face bullies and now I have lost a lot of my 'friends' because they don't like who I am. I hate it when people do that!  
>I have also been working on my own book that I'm writing so this chapter is only short. I hope you guys like it thought. You have given me so much support in the past with other stories I have written so I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

Harder than I thought

How could –A do this to me? How am I going to tell my friends about the fact that I'm dating our English teacher? I wasn't even sure if Ezra and I were still together but yet I needed to explain –A text or my friends would get worried!

"Look, this isn't going to be easy for you guys to understand but I guess I'll have to tell you." I sucked in some air as I tried to form the correct sentences.

"Look. Ok, I've met Mr Fitz before today. We met in a bar last night just after I had returned home from Iceland. I was upset because my parents are splitting up and I just needed somewhere to go... I just felt like the whole reason they split up was because of me. If I had just told my mom about my dad none of this would have happen!" I shuddered slightly as the memories came back to me. The memories of my mom finding out about my dad, the arguments that happened that night and the over powering hatred towards me for not saying anything. It was my entire fault!

I gathered up enough courage to continue with my story.

"It was raining so I went inside the closest building which happened to be the bar." I could see my friends faces drop. "I was sitting at the bar and this is how I met Ez... Mr Fitz. He was kind to me and we like the same thing, for the first time in a while I thought that I had met someone who would care about me. So as the night went on we drank and talked and... and we... we kissed." I said the last word slowly, I tried to say it quietly as well but they all still heard.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Hanna practically screamed at me. All I could do was nod slowly to them. There was no point in lying anymore, they would find out about Ezra and me anyway. If there was anything I am sure of at the moment is that this bitch –A was here to ruin my life and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Guys please don't hate me. I'm not the type of person who goes around and kisses anyone I like... I don't know how it happened! It was just like something clicked and there was an instant connection. We didn't do anything apart from kiss. I promise you that." I was trying to make them see that Ezra and I were made for each other.

"I think it's kind of sweet but do you not see what you're doing is illegal Aria. Mr Fitz could get into so much trouble: he could even go to jail!" Spencer said to me softly.

"Spence, I know he could go to jail and I think that Ezra and I should stay away from each other. I've tried to keep him off my mind, but he seems to be the only person who's on it. I think I'm in love with Ezra already. It will break my heart to stay away from him but I know it's the right thing to do."

I tried to hold the tears back but they seemed to stream down my face anyway. I could feel the cold tear run down my hot face and drip off my chin and onto the ground. I could see my friends stare at me and I could almost hear their thoughts.

_**Aria is a stupid little girl for kissing Mr Fitz.  
>What has this girl got herself into?<br>Aria never striked me as the kind of person who would go to a bar and kiss a guy straight away.  
>Maybe she is telling the truth, maybe she does love him.<br>Silly Aria! I don't see what's to like about Mr Fitz anyway.**_

But they are right. What was I thinking? I don't know anything about Ezra but yet I still kissed him, I still love him.

"Guys, I know that you think this is a stupid idea, but trust me! It will be fine in the end" I said to them softly. I heard Emily grunt and Hanna giggle but they stopped as soon as they started.

"We believe you." They all said at the same time. I guess that they don't mind about me and Ezra relationship anyway.

"Thanks guys! I knew you would understand!" They smiled at me when I said this. We all linked arms and began to walk down the corridor.

My phone bleeped indicating that I have a new text message. We all stopped and froze; I slowly grabbed my phone out of my bag and read the message:

_Lucky girl Aria. The girls don't mind that instead of doing your homework you do the teacher. Well I do... keep an eye out for me, I'm about to make your life hell! Mwhahah –A xox_

**Ok so that chapter, like I said at the start, was a short one. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that everyone reading this reviews **

**Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought!**

**-Amie xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it has been such a long time since I have updated any of my stories! I can't update them all right now but I decided to let you guys have a new chapter! I have been so busy with exams and stuff. I have recently got a singing teacher... who may I ask if AMAZING! I have got above 80% in all of my exams and my report was the best one ever this year. Just to let you into the bullying situation, (for the people, who actually care and read what I write here,) I haven't talked to the people in almost 3 months. They have finally stopped (or that I know of). Thank you to all your support and emails about it! You have all been lovely!**

**Okay so here is chapter 4. You guys are going to love this chapter! But let me say that this isn't going to turn into your normal Field trip. There will be a lot more –A is the following chapter! **

**Let me know what you think... review and I will try and update as soon as I can! **

**I love you... forever**

-A was going to ruin my life; she knew everything that was going on with me. She knew about my _illegal_ relationship with my English teacher, Mr Fitz. I know that I have never got myself into this much trouble before, but then again I have never had anyone that I would be willing to get in this much trouble for. My feelings for Mr Fitz were true. They are the only thing that I would risk my life for. He made me happy and I didn't care if he was my teacher. Age never matters when we're together and I know that he may not be too keen on this relationship but I know he loves me too. I can see it from the way he looks at me. The way his eyes follow me around the room and watch my every move when I'm in his lessons.

That's when I saw him; out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing skinny black suite pants and a sleek white shirt that outlined his muscular chest. A jet black tie was perched perfectly around his beautiful neck. Hit hair was brushed and neat, I watched as a smile spread across his face when he saw me standing outside his room. His piercing blue eyes stared at me and made their way down my body. I guess he was checking out what I was wearing.

I couldn't decide what to wear for school this morning. I knew that I have double English with the one and only Mr Fitz so I needed to look sexy but still very smart. I went for a short, flowly blue dress, with a thin black belt, dark blue boots and knee high black socks. I curled my hair and I had finished the look by adding a small amount of make-up. I had a thin line of black eye liner running under my eyes; making them stand out more. I had a small silver locket hanging around my neck and a silver bracelet around my petite wrist.

Mr Fitz just couldn't take his eyes off me. They made their way down my body and slowly back up; leaving him with a huge smile visible on his perfect, angelic face. I tried not to let him know how much I loved having his eyes roam me. But I couldn't help the smile that escaped and multiply; covering my already beaming face.

He was just so lovely. Everything about him made my heart pound harder and harder. He never failed to make me smile; whatever mood I was in he would make me feel better. I have never known someone to do this to me before. He was different from anyone I had ever met before. For one he was older, wiser, and more mature. He didn't want to rush into anything that he knew we would regret. We would laze about in his small apartment and watch old movies together, eating take outs and drinking wine.

Wow! Drinking wine is something only older people would do. This isn't the me I remember but I know that I am finally who I want to be. I am who I want to be with. Ezra Fitz is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with and settle down with. I loved him more than anyone else in the world, I would do anything for him; I know he feels the same about me too!

"Good morning Aria. May I please have a quick word with you in my classroom? You haven't done anything wrong; I'd just like to talk about that essay you wrote for me!" Mr Fitz said to me softly before leading me into his classroom.

"Ah, Ezra. This is cute, you asking me to discuss my essay. You're such a clever man you know that... right?" I asked him softly before beaming a sweet smile up at him. He let out a small chuckle before sitting crossed legged on his desk. I walked over to the desk that was directly in front of him and sat on it.

"Well thank you Miss Montgomery. I would just like this opportunity to say that you are pretty amazing yourself. But I really did want to talk to you about the essay you wrote on To Kill A Mockingbird. It was amazing and I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see the movie of To Kill A Mockingbird with me down in New York? I have talked to the other English teachers and they said that your essay was the best one they have ever read! They want to send you on this trip as a way of saying... 'Well done'!" Ezra explained to me excitedly.

"OMG! Ezra you have got to be kidding me. I mean yes I would love to go but I really doubt that my mom is going to let me go to New York on my own." I said back to him; sadness overwhelming me.

"I didn't say you were going alone _Miss Montgomery_. Well, you see after talking to the other teachers; they said that a teacher would need to go with you and well, because I'm your English teacher they said I should go with you. How could I say no to going to New York to see one of my favourite movies with my favourite _student?_ You do know how much I want to go with you right?" He asked me... I just smiled at him softly. "Oh and before I forget, I talked to your mom and she said that she would be happy to let you go to New York. To make things better she said she wouldn't want you to go with anyone but me! She's letting you go Aria!" He told me softly.

I was so happy right now I thought my head was going to explode from all of the happiness! A smile was spread across my face and my eyes were glistening. I was happy that I was finally allowed to go to New York with my boyfriend. The love of my life, none other than Ezra Fitz himself!

"Oh _Mr Fitz_, I don't know how I could thank you enough! How about I come around to your house tonight and think of a way to _repay _you?" I said to him softly but I knew that we would just end up watching an old movie and eating another take out. But I didn't care what we did as long as we were together.

"Oh is that right Miss Montgomery? Let's say... 7?" He asked me before walking over to the classroom door, closing it and shutting the blind. I heard him lock it.

I didn't need to be asked, I slowly stroked him and then I pressed my lips into his, throwing my tongue down his throat. The kiss was full of passion and love. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling his closer to me. We stood in the middle of his classroom kissing for 2 minutes without stopping. I finally pulled away.

"I love you Mr Fitz." I said to him before kissing him softly on his lips.

"I love you too Aria Montgomery. Forever!" He whispered into my hair line.

**Awww! He really does love her. But how will this trip turn out? What does –A have to say about Aria sneaking off with her **_**English teacher?**_** What happens if Aria's mom finds out about them? Stay tuned and find out!**

**I would like to say that I hope you like it and I hope you will spare a few minutes and leave a short review, even if it just says update! Every review makes me smile! **

**Love to you all!**

**-Amie xox**

**(I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Aria and Ezra).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy writing my book, Possesed, and I just haven't had time to write my FanFic's. I am so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might be in this chapter but I hope that you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think... I would also love it if you guys could give me some ideas! Who else loved the season finale? I'm just rather sad that Ella didn't know Ezra was talking about Aria. Okay! Here is the chapter, please enjoy! **

Harder than ever

This was wrong, I knew it. Ezra was my teacher but also my secret boyfriend and in so many ways my life was 'perfect'. Perfect was not a word I would use to describe it if we ever decided to tell my parents. They might actually kill Ezra. I'm not even joking! Usually they would tell me to follow my heart, but little did they know that by following my heart I was dating the cutest man ever... who just happened to be my English teacher. I didn't care. He didn't care, so I just don't see what the problem is.

At the moment I felt like I had something to live for again. Ever since Alison's death I have never really felt like my life was going the way I planned it. Alison was always the one who would cheer me on when if I was ever down. Yes, sure she was a bitch sometimes but she knew each of us. Alison, Emily, Spencer, Hanna and I were close. I mean really close. We shared everything together, but I still can't help but think that Ali knew way more about us then we knew about her. She was just like a really hard book, one that you just couldn't get in to, and one that you couldn't crack no matter how hard you tried.

Even though it had been months, Alison death still haunted me. It made a huge lump enter my throat every time I thought about it. Everyone knew that Ali's killer was still out there. Everyone knew that they were still at large, waiting in the shadows to catch any young girl or guy they wanted, to kill them in a horrific way and then wait for the next. It was like a never ending cycle of horror.

This made my stomach flutter every time I drove to Ezra's house. It was like someone followed me, waiting for me to re-appear so that they could kill me in the same why they killed Ali. But when I was with Ezra, I don't care about anyone else because for a few hours of the day I felt safe. His arms were a protective shield that grew strong around my waist, and I knew that he was willing to do whatever it takes to keep me safe. He was my own personal body guard who loves me as much as I love him.

I lay in my bed with pictures of Ezra floating around my brain. His gorgeous eyes, how I was longing to look into them right now. Every time I did I felt calm and safe, they were always filled with so much love, even in the class room. He shouldn't look at me with such love in his eyes when we're in school but I don't think that he can help it. If he loves me as much as I love him then I know how hard it is to hide our feelings for each other.

I woke up the next morning with a smile spreading across my face. Today was the day Ezra and I are going to New York City to see To Kill A Mocking Bird. I can't believe that my mom had agreed to it. I was so freaking excited. Although we were only going for just a few days it still gave us a chance to do something different... together.

I quickly dressed, pulling on some black skinny jeans, a black vest top and my favourite boots, they were knee high, grey and had a slight heel. I left my hair failing down my back in pretty ringlets and finished the outfit with a small silver locket and a few silver bracelets. I added my feather ear ring and began on my makeup. I had dark, smokey eye shadow and thick lashes, but a light pink lipstick. I examined myself in the mirror and for the first time in a while I felt happy and excited to be going to school.

I threw some clothes in a bag and quickly put in my makeup bag before zipping it up and heading down stairs. I grabbed my To Kill A Mocking Bird book, that had been thrown on the side last night and put it in my rucksack. I began eating an apple as my mom, Ella, walked in.

"Wow Aria. You look so pretty, Mr Fitz is going to be in heaven. Be careful love; make sure he doesn't take any advantages of you. I trust him, I really do, but please just stay safe. I really hope you have a smashing time and I hope you enjoy the movie!" She said to me softly before kissing me on the cheek and pulling me in close for a hug. She seemed almost as excited as I was; let's just hope she doesn't miss me _too_ much!

"Ella, I love you but please stop worrying about me... Mr Fitz is my teacher; nothing is going to happen between us. I promise!" I really hate lying to her, but I'm just not ready to tell my mom that I'm dating my English teacher. She won't get it.

"Ok my love." She said before taking a glance at her watch. "Aria, you need to get going. You don't want to keep Mr Fitz waiting too long do you?" She gave me one last hug before pushing me out of the door.

I arrived at school in no time at all; I had to walk because I didn't want to leave my car in the car park while I was in New York. As soon as I got to school, I spotted Mr Fitz leaning against his car with a smile on his face. He wasn't looking around; he was smiling at the book he was reading.

"Hey, Mr Fitz. I'm so happy that you invited me to come on this trip with you." I said to Ezra softly before smiling at him. I was more than excited to go on this _educational_ trip.

"You are more than welcome Miss Montgomery. Your essay was so good the entire English department thought that you deserved an award. Well let's go, we need to get there in time for the show... I hope you don't mind travelling in a car with me all the way to New York." He said before winking at me.

He walked over the car door before opening it and letting me in. When he sat down in the driver's seat we didn't say a word, we were scared that someone would see us, like they could hear what we were saying through the car. Before we got out of the school gates, Mrs Smith one of the other English teacher, stopped us.

"Ah Miss Montgomery, Mr Fitz. Have a lovely trip to New York. Well done again on your amazing essay Aria... I hope that this trip will show how proud of you we all are. Your mom seems so excited for you to go as well! Well I won't keep you any longer, see you in three days."

With that she left us alone and Ezra carried on driving. As soon as we were out of Rosewood and we knew that no one would see us we stopped in a deserted gas station. It had been closed down for years so we knew no one would bother us. Ezra leaned in close and began kissing me. At first the kisses were soft and slow but then they became hard and passionate.

He pulled me off the passenger's seat and onto his lap, he never broke the kiss. His hands quickly became tangled in my hair and before I knew what was happening my arms wrapped around his neck.

It was harder than ever to hide our feelings from each other when the relationship felt so right. I have never known anything in my life to be as special as this moment. It doesn't matter how wrong it looks, it felt so god damn right!

**Well, there you go. I ended on a happy note for once  
>Please review and tell me what you think! Love to you all!<strong>

**-Amie xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I have been really busy lately. But now I have broken up for Christmas so I have written a new chapter for this story. Sorry I haven' updated it in so long. It's only short but I will try and upload a longer chapter soon. Sorry for any mistakes, I've been writing it all night. I'm really tired so haven't been able to speel check and stuff. I hope you guys like it and review. Your reviews mean everything to me. I listen to all of your suggestions on how to improve my writing. No comment is a bad commet. Also if you guyshave time, go onto a site called .com and type in Amieshineyourlight. I have posted my own original story called Scandal and would love you guys to read, comment and vote for it. It is heavily influenced by Ezria. So, sorry for this big rant but I have a lot to tell you guys. I have even started my own Creative Writing club at school, so that more people could spread the love for short stories. I hope you guys like it. I will upload soon! Enjoy.**

Pure heaven

Ezra never broke the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, crushing our bodies together, filling the almost invisible space. He smiled against my thin, pale lips. Damn, I loved his smile. It seemed to lighten up the room, making anyone around him laugh with joy.

"Aria, I think we should get driving. Some of us need to get to New York before it is dark." He said, a grin spread over his almost perfect face again. What was he trying to suggest. That I would much rather be sat on his lap kissing him then sitting in the passenger seat driving to New York. That surely wasn't the case… This is what he does to me, I start to talk rubbish. Why did he have to be so hot!

I sighed deeply as I moved off his lap to sit back down into my seat. I looked out the window, millions and millions of thoughts ran through my head. What if my parents found out about me and Ezra? What if he got into trouble and could never teach again. He loves teaching…. Would he really be willing to put all of this at risk? For me? He's 16 year old student. There are older, much prettier women who would be willing to date him. This is so wrong, so why does it feel so right?

"Aria? Honey are you alright?" I heard his angelic voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Ezra, what would happen if the school board found out about us? You'd lose your teaching licence and you'd never be able to teach again. You love your job, why are you risking it all to be with me? You stupid 16 year old student?" I began to cry hysterically. God I bet I looked like such a child right now! I'm so stupid.

"Aria? Where has this come from?" He said softly placing his arm on my shoulders before pulling me into a tight hug. I'd only just realised that he had pulled the car into the side of the road. "You know I would never let you down. I will not let anyone hurt you. Although this doesn't look right, it has always felt right. If being with you means teaching at another school, then so be it. I won't ever leave you Aria. You're my whole life." He whispered into my ear before pulling my chin up to look at him. His eyes were shining bright and right at that second I could tell that he meant every word he had just said.

"I love you Ezra." I whispered before crushing my lips into his. He didn't reply, he simply crushed his lips into mine kissing me passionately.

He began to grab at the bottom of my shirt, I lifted my arms allowing him to pull it off leaving me in a skin tight, black vest top. I heard a small groan vibrated through the back of his throat. I giggled as he slowly began to tickle my waist.

"Ezra! St….stop tickling me!" I screeched in between laughs.

I hooked one leg over his waist and sat in his lap. I winked at him before kissing him again. The kiss deepened and his hands began to grip handfuls of my long, curly, brown hair. After 3 minutes of non-stop kissing my phone began to ring.

I giggled before answering it.

"Hello…?" I said dreamily.

"Aria? I was just ringing to see how you are doing. Are you ok? You sound… different." My mom's voice rang though the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey mom…" I started to think what I could tell her. _I'm ok, just kissing Mr Fitz. He is the love of my life and… _"I'm good mom; we're almost at New York. Just tired that's all."

"Oh, ok. Phone me when you get there. Bye love." She hung up. I automatically burst into laughter. _Damn that was close._

**Well, I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Please take your time to review and if you'd like me to read any of your stories review and tell me. I love reading your fanfics.**

**Oh... MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have a GREAT NEW YEAR!**

**Please review.**

**Much love  
><strong>**-Amie xox**


	7. Author Notes

**Don't get too excited…. This isn't a new chapter!**

Hey! This isn't an update on my story. I will hopefully be updating it soon. I have been really busy working with a wonderful campaign called the A21 campaign. We are standing together to raise awareness for the 27 Million slaves who are in the modern day slave trade. Did you know that only 1-2% of them are being rescued? There are more slaves today than there have ever been in the history of the world? How can you help, I hear you ask. Well, download the song of iTunes and Amazon. It is called 27 Million by LZ7 and Matt Redman. Also, join the A21 campaign on facebook. Visit the website and see how you can get involved. Together we can stop slavery and save them!

Also, you guys might want to read my other, original story. Go onto Wattpad and type in Scandal. It is the one by AmieShineYourLight.

I hope you guys join the A21 Campaign. Be the voice for the voiceless!

I love you guys xD

-Amie xox


	8. Please help

**********NOT AN UPDATE-I NEED YOUR SUPPORT*********

Firstly, sorry for not update. I've had exams and I've recently moved house. How amazing is the new season of Pretty Little Liars?

I will try and update my fanficitons very soon. I have a lot of time to write because I'm off school for summer. But, I was wondering if you could help me win a contest? I need your votes & support. I am submitting my own story into a contest on a website called Wattpad under the name amieshineyourlight. Please check out my story it's called 'Scandal' and I really want to win the contest. Writing is one of my passions in life and I can only win with your help and support. If you have any ideas for my story feel free to contact me. Also, if you have fan fictions you would like me to promote I will do it through my facebook page Pretty Little Liars Obsessed.

I will try and update my storied soon! I love you guys

-Amie


End file.
